Easter With You
by Gamegirl1
Summary: A Easter One-shot about what happens when Sakurako and Himawari are forced to spend Easter together after Sakurako's little slip of the tongue. A SakurakoxHimawari fan fiction.


Hey guys! So here is my failed attempt at writing an Easter Special One-Shot for Himawari and Sakurako. It's an EPIC FAIL, just so you know. But try to enjoy it anyways!

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakurako was sitting at her desk staring up at the clock.

"Ring, ring, ring, Common, please just ring." She thought anticipating the vacation she, and the rest of the girls at school, would be receiving for Easter.

Sakurako had always loved Easter. The candy, the colored eggs, getting together with Himawari's family...

Just then a loud ringing came from the school, indicating the day was over and the five day vacation was to start.

"Oh, well have fun Chinatsu-Chan!" Akarin said to her pink haired friend who had just told her her plans for the Holiday.

"Thanks Akari-Chan!" Said a happy Chinatsu. "So," she said turning her attention to Himawari. "What will you be doing for Easter?"

Himawari looked up from her bag that she was shoving her school books in and looked at the pink haired girl. "I will be with... with her..." She stated pointing her thumb at Sakurako.

"But," Akarin practically shouted. "You two hate each other!"

"Yes, but alas, our parents do not." Said Himawari looking at Sakurako with pretend anger.

"Yeah, well I'm just as thrilled about this as you are Sweetheart!" Sakurako said crossing her arms over her flat chest.

"Sweetheart..." The word rang in Himawari's ears, like she couldn't let it go without addressing it. "On the walk home." She told herself. "We'll talk about it on the way home."

"What? No snappy come back today?" asked Sakurako.

"Just shut up!" Said Himawari.

"Common you too." Said Akarin. "Why can't you just try to be friends, especially if you'll be stuck with each other on Easter?"

"Cause she's annoying!" Shouted Sakurako.

"Well maybe we could if she wasn't such a child!" Shouted Himawari back.

"Well at least I know how to have fun!" Retorted Sakurako.

"Fun!" Laughed Himawari. "You think I don't know how to have fun!"

"You don't!"

"But I do!"

"Don't lie!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Girls, girls, girls." Intervened Akarin. "Stop this unnecessary fighting!"

Himawari let out a long deep sigh. "You're right Akaza-San."

"I guess you're right." Agreed Sakurako. "What do you say Himawari? Friends?" She narrowed her eyes a bit then added "just for Easter?"

Himawari pretended to think it over a bit before saying "Sure." She stretched out her arm, extending her hand out to Sakurako for an official handshake.

The chestnut hair colored girl looked at her hand, hesitated, and then took Himawari's hand in her's.

The moment their hands met they both felt a spark.

"Her hand is warm..." thought Himawari.

"Her hand is soft..." though Sakurako.

"Uhh..." They said in unison, both realizing they had been holding/shaking each other's hand for a rather long time. Sakurako was first to pull away.

"What do you say we get headed home?" Sakurako asked, and then added "Buddy."

"Sounds like a plan... friend." Said Himawari, putting on a fake smile, which was actually real, but had to seem fake.

"There you go!" Akarin said happily. "Just keep acting like that and I'm sure your Easter will be a lot more tolerable!"

Sakurako hopped up from her desk and wrapped her arms around Akarin's shoulders. "Looks like you've saved my vacation! Thank you Akaza-San!"

Himawari clenched her teeth in jealousy, then turned to Chinatsu and wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl. "Have a great Holiday Chinatsu." She said attempting to get Sakurako jealous, it worked.

Sakurako let go of Akari and headed to the door. "Hurry up Himawari!" she called.

"I have to get the rest of my books." she said from the other side of the room.

"Well, our friends are probably waiting for us." Said Chinatsu. "Bye! See you guys after vacation!" She flashed the two girls her adorable smile and walked out of the room with Akarin close behind.

"Try not to kill each other!" called Akain as she left the room.

"I'd never try to kill you..." said Sakurako shyly to Himawari, blushing.

"...neither would I." Said Himawari pausing, her hands still grasping her science books.

Sakurako watched the blue haired girl from across the room. "She's not moving..." she thought."What do I say? What do I do?"

Himawari stood still by her desk, frozen. "You have to say something." she told herself.

"You're not bringing your books home?" asked Himawari. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She thought to herself. "You're such an idiot!"

"No... I don't really think I'll be studying that much..." replied Sakurako.

"She didn't lash out at me for such a dumb question..." Himawari thought. "I'd better just be nice." "Oh. Okay." She said. Himawari quickly picked up the rest of her books and crammed them in her bag and quickly made her way over to Sakurako. "Let's go."

The girls made their way silently out of the school and started on their way home.

"We're really gunna try this?" Asked Sakurako, breaking the silence.

"Try what?"

"Being friends."

"Well, I'm sure it won't be hard. I mean, we used to be friends... before you started to hate me."

"I started hating you?" asked Sakurako slightly agitated.

"Well yeah." said Himawari calmly. "We were friends, and then you just started being mean all of a sudden."

"You just don't understand!" Said Sakurako.

"I might if you explained it to me."

"Yeah! Yeah! I'll just explain it to you!" Yelled Sakurako angrily and sarcastically. "Yeah, I'll just tell you that I'm in love with you! Yup! That'll work out great!"

"I didn't say you had to! It was just a suggestion!" Yelled Himawari.

"Well what about you?" Asked Sakurako calming down a bit.

"What about me?"

"You started hating me. Why?"

"Because you hated me!"

"I don't hate you! I love you!" Sakurako quickly covered her mouth with both her hands, her eyes widening.

"You- you love me?"

"No! I- I hate you! I hate you so much!" Sakurako yelled, pushing Himawari's bag on the ground, spilling its contents all over the sidewalk. She then took off running; her sobbing could be heard miles away. "You idiot! Why would you say that! You're so stupid! I hate myself!"

"Wait! Sakurako!" Himawari called after her. She fell to her knees and started to gather her things. A single tear slide down her cheek as she whispered "I love you too."

Himawari slowly walked herself home. She did her homework in silence, hardly talked at dinner and thought about those three words she heard come from Sakurako's mouth that rang in her head as she bathed that night.

xxxxxOver at Sakurako's housexxxxx

"I'm so stupid!" she cried into her pillow. "Why did I say that?" She grabbed her blanket and huddled underneath it. "Did I mean it?" she thought as she laid there. Her only answer was yes. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

She fell asleep that night with thoughts of her blue haired beauty sleeping just a few houses down.

That Saturday came and went. Both girls not leaving their houses for fear of seeing each other and what might be said. Even though they both knew their families would be getting together the next day and they would be forced to see each other.

Himawari was woken up early by her little sister Easter morning. The girls went and woke their parents up. It was roughly 8:00 so everyone started getting ready to go to the pavilion the families rented out for their giant Annual Easter Egg Hunt. Himawari put on her light pink sun dress and put a nice white shawl over it.

Sakurako had woken up at 5:00. She was ready to get all that candy! But she was told to go back to bed by her parents. So she went back to sleep and woke back up at 8:00 and began getting ready. Sakurako put on a nice white dress shirt and pair of black shorts.

"Mom, why do we get so dressed up when we go to do the Easter Egg Hunt every year?" Sakurako asked her mother on the ride to the pavilion.

"Because" her mother stated. "It's respectful."

"Oh." Sakurako said, leaving it at that.

Sakurako and her mother arrived and parked their car. "Hey." she said looking around. "This isn't the one we used last year."

"Yeah, well we decided to switch it up this year. Do you like it?"

"Yeah." Sakurako said looking around some more. It was mostly outside with only a bathroom and a kitchen inside. The rest was open, including the picnic tables they would be eating at.

"Why don't you go find someone to hang out with while we wait for the rest of the family to show up?" Her mother asked her.

"I don't wanna! There's no one here that I like." wined Sakurako fiddling with her collar.

"That's not true." Said her mother. "Isn't that Himawari right over there?"

Sakurako's eyes followed her mother's pointed finger and saw the girl she had avoided all yesterday sitting at a table talk to one of her younger cousins. At the sight of her Sakurako dashed behind a tree.

"What are you doing?"

"Playin'!" Said Sakurako, her voice cracking a bit.

"Oh okay well I'm gunna go talk to your aunt. See you later."

"Yeah bye Mom." The chestnut headed girl said peeking from behind the tree.

"Where'd she go?" Sakurako asked herself out loud.

"Where'd who go?"

Sakurako jumped about 3 feet off the ground and quickly turned around to see Himawari standing there.

"Sakurako...? You okay?" Himawari asked seeing the pure shock in the chestnut headed girl's eyes.

"F-fine!" she stuttered. "Welp, gotta go!" Sakurako took off running into the woods.

"Wait! Sakurako! I gotta-" Himawari cut herself off and took off after her. She followed her deep into the woods. "Sakurako, where are you?" she called. When she didn't get a reply, she just decided to listen for her. Himawari listened closely. She could hear something running, but the running noise ended with a loud thud, followed by Himawari's crush's voice calling a rock stupid for tripping her.

Himawari followed the noises and found Sakurako sitting on the ground holding her ankle.

"Are you okay?" Himawari asked sitting down beside her.

"I'm- ouch... I'll be fine." Sakurako said fixing her hair a bit.

"Are you sure?" Asked Himawari. "I think you may have sprained it."

"No. No, it... fine."

"Okay then. Stand up." Himawari commanded.

"But it-"

"It hurts." Himawari finished for her. "You're hurt. Let me help you."

"Nothing gets past you, huh?" Sakurako asked with a slight laugh.

"Not much." Himawari said helping Sakurako to her feet. "Not much at all." She said referring to the thing Sakurako had said last Friday.

"I've- I've been meaning to... talk to you about that..." Sakurako said, her right arm wrapped around Himawari's shoulder for support.

"Okay... do you want to talk about it now? And I'm taking you to the river; you can put your foot in the cold water."

"Okay, thank you. And... sure." said Sakurako blushing slightly.

"So I guess my only real question here is... did you mean it?" Asked Himawari.

It took Sakurako a few moments to answer. She hobbled along next to Himawari, the roar of the river getting louder as they approached it. "Did you want me to mean it?" Sakurako asked her eyes beginning to tear up.

Himawari bit her bottom lip. "What would you say if I told you yes?" Himawari lowered her friend next to the river and untied her shoe and pulled her sock off gently. "Put your foot in the water."

Hissing and groaning slightly as her foot entered the freezing cold water Sakurako dusted the rocky bed she was sitting on with her hand. She let out a sigh of pain relief before answering. "I'm not sure what I would say..."

"Oh." Himawari muttered. There was an awkward silence between the two girls. "How does it feel?"

"Great, a lot better. Thank you." Replied Sakurako.

Himawari licked her dry lips a little, then bit her bottom lip again. "What would you say if I told you I... I feel the... the same way?"

"You do?" Asked Sakurako excitedly.

"Not necessarily!" Said Himawari, her face turning a dark shade of red.

"Oh..." Said Sakurako slumping over slightly.

"But I... I think I might." Himawari said noticing Sakurako's sad demeanor.

"Re-really?" Asked Sakurako leaning in to Himawari, gasping slightly.

"What do you think about that...?" The blue haired girl asked.

"I don't think I understand what you're saying."

"Oh... I think... that I might...that I might love you too."

Sakurako held her breath, blushing. "You think?"

"No..."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Wait? Yes?"

"Yup."

"Wait, what? I'm confused!" said Sakurako holding her hands above her head.

Himawari giggled into her fist, which Sakurako found adorable. The chestnut haired girl's eyes softened and she leaned into Himawari. The blue haired girl noticed this gesture and lowered her hand. Their eyes met and Himawari gave a little gulp. Sakurako moved a little closer and leaned her head to the side a little. They slowly moved closer together. Their eyes closing, their lips prepared. Sakurako stopped reached up and placed her hands on Himawari's shoulders. "Are you sure about this?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes." Said Himawari, leaning in more.

"Then... then we have nothing to be scared of..." Sakurako said fully closing her eyes.

Their lips met, gently pressing on each others. Himawari's hands reached up and gripped the back of Sakurako's head, lacing her fingers through her chestnut brown hair.

Sakurako's hands gently ran up and down Himawari's neck, caressing it. She bobbed her head slightly, and kept kissing.

They broke the kiss. Their heads moved away slowly, their eyes opening. All they both managed to say was "Whoa."

XXXXXXXXXX

I know, I know... It sucked. I'm sorry, if you feel like writing a review for this huge fail-of-a-story, please do.


End file.
